An Imp's Tale
by OmegaInferno
Summary: A young digimon must learn how to cope with his life after the destruction of his orphanage.
1. Chapter 1: The Newcomer

Disclaimer

Impmon: Woah Omega it's your first story!

Omega: Yeah, yeah just say it

Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story

Chapter 1: The New Comer

One sunny day at a digimon orphanage three in-training levels were playing together. They were a Gigimon, Viximon, Gummymon. They didn't know it yet, but a strange egg was going to change the orphanage forever.

"Madame Angewomon!" A young voice cried out.

"What is it my child?" The angelic figure asked looking down on a young gigimon.

"Me, Viximon, and Gummymon were playing in the field when we found this." The small dinosaur replied pulling a small basket from the shade containing a digi-egg.

"Well That certainly is a good reason to alert me," Angewomon stated, "Would you please go set it in the nursery?"

"Sure Thing, ma'am!" Gigimon replied spunkily.

Two hours later, Angewomon was busy nursing the unexpected arrival when the egg started to crack. It was subtle at first so she didn't notice right away. But then, The Crack widened until it hatched.

"Oh my! You certainly are a..." she was dumbfounded at what she saw. The creature was a small purple blob with a mean stare and two triangular ears.

"Madame Angewomon, what is the matter?" Gigimon asked rushing into the room.

"The egg it hatched, and it's a Kiimon!" She stated obviously alarmed.

"Is that bad?" Gigimon questioned.

"No, but it is certainly a rare digimon," She commented, "That's for sure"

Impmon: Wait... what hatched?

Omega: If I told you it would be a spoiler

Impmon: True... well you better make the second chapter because this one is pretty short

Omega: On it P.S. review and don't hold back at all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Incident

Disclaimer

Impmon: I got this Omega

Omega: Okay

Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story... ANYTHING!

Chapter 2: The Incident

Several years past since the mysterious egg hatched and the Kiimon has since digivolved into an Impmon. He lived a peaceful and glamorous life at the orphanage. But today, a chain of events has been set in motion and knowone can stop it. If only the poor Imp knew.

"Madame Angewomon!" a New Yorkish accent yelled out.

"Oh, yes Impmon?" The Angel asked.

"Can I go play with Terriermon and Guilmon?" Impmon pleaded.

"Sure, just be back by dark." Angewomon answered.

"I will!" Impmon yelled already half way out the door.

It took him thirty minutes to get to the others, but to him it was worth the effort. He anticipated this all day. When he got there he saw the two sitting under a large tree. He also noticed the tree actually was talking.

"Oh, hey Impmon!" Guilmon shouted when he noticed his friend. Impmon actually had more of a little brother role between Guilmon and Terriermon, but he didn't mind it.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late," He called back "by the way who is that?"

"I am Cherrymon." The tree spoke up.

"He is the local wiseman," Terriermon warned, "so you better listen to him."

"Don't worry, I'm a great listener!" Impmon assured.

"That is good," Cherrymon answered.

"Guilmon?" Impmon asked.

"Yeah?" Guilmon answered with a question of his own.

"Why did you need me?" Impmon asked continuing the chain of questions.

"Simple," Guilmon replied, "Cherrymon needs to tell you something."

"Yes Child you need to know something." Cherrymon confirmed.

"What?" Impmon wondered, confused and nervous at the same time.

" You probably noticed you are of the dark species by now..." Cherrymon lectured.

'Oh no, he's gonna kick me out of the village!' Impmon started thinking.

"I just wanted you to know that just because you are a certain species," Cherrymon continued, "that you don't have to act like the rest of your kind."

"Oh, well thank you for your words of wisdom." Impmon said graceously.

"You're welcome," Cherrymon told him, "now play with your friends before it gets too dark."

That day Impmon, Guilmon and, Terriermon played until sun down. Impmon never felt so good in his life, too bad he had to see what was waiting at home. Once the orphanage was in site he saw it was consumed by flames all over the building. His heart sank and he instantaniously ran in the building. It was nearly silent, but then he heard a large growl.

"Big Mega Fire!" a menacing voice roared.

Impmon ran out of the house to the backyard and saw the most devastating thing. Angewomon was currently in battle with a megadramon, and losing! By the looks of it she was on her last legs too. Impmon was almost at tears. He was sickened by the thought ov her losing; he couldn't stand the site of it. After Angewomon was battered around a little more Impmon decided he had enough, and was ready to make a stand. He ran up to Megadramon and through his fist as hard as he could into the monster's shoulder. This of course had a negative affect as not only did the monster shrugg it off, but also slammed the small imp into a large tree.

With his strength near zero all Impmon could do was watch helplessly as Angewomon was mercilously beaten down. His caretaker, his mother he knew all his life; she couldn't even begin to contend with the hulking behemoth.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled creating an arrow to use on her bow glove, but like everything else, it was in vain. Megadramon was only getting annoyed so he decided to end the fight once and for all.

"Ultimate Slicer!" he yelled slicing through Angewomon like butter. All of her data converted straight back into a petite little digiegg.

"Madame Angewomon! No!" Impmon screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't believe his eyes. The digimon that raised him from birth was gone, and he was powerless to do anything.

The Megadramon seemed to be bored because there was no present opponent to fight so it flew off. Little did it know it just started Impmon's quest for vengeance. As Impmon's path would grow darker and darker, his concious would fade in his self-righteous quest for justice.

Impmon: Woah...

Omega: Pretty good right?

Impmon: Kinda dark don't you think? Besides it's still kinda short

Omega: I know well please review and hit me with everything you got don't hold back


	3. Chapter 3: It's A Long Way to the Top

Disclaimer

Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story

Omega: Thank you

Impmon: Your welcome

Chapter 3: It's A Long Way to the Top

It has been eight months since the degeneration of Angewomon, and Impmon has been having a tough time. The Digiegg has since hatched into a Yukimibotamon that has no past memmories. As such, it acts like a normal baby digimon.

"Impmon are you okay?" Guilmon asked while Impmon was busy multi-tasking for Yukimibotamon.

"What do ya mean? Of course I'm okay!" Impmon replied angered by the questioned.

"Well it's just..." Guilmon began, "You always do so much for someone who doesn't know you anymore that's all."

"but.." Impmon said tears welling up.

"I'm sorry Impmon, but she doesn't know any of us anymore." Terriermon said walking into the room.

"But..." Impmon attempted.

"Maybe you should find someone else to care for her, you already do so much," Guilmon lectured, "once you realise the Angewomon we knew is gone for good it will be too late."

"But..." Impmon finally burst into tears, "she took care of me! She took care of you two also! How can you just give up on her like that!"

"How do you think we felt when we lost our families?" Terriermon questioned, "You wouldn't know because you were born here! We had to do the same thing you must do now!"

"Terriermon!" Guilmon protested.

"No, Guilmon this for his own good!" Terriermon replied, "Besides, you know what it's like to have your family cut down before you at least the rest of us came home to an decimated house; if you could call it that."

"Just because I experianced the same as him doesn't mean I can dictate his next action!" Guilmon almost yelled.

"It doesn't matter what either of you two say..." Impmon yelled demanding total silence, "because I will do what ever I can to make things right!"

"But, what if you can't?" Guilmon asked.

"What if we lose you too?" Terriermon questioned.

"Life is full of uncertainties, but..." Impmon declared, "you just have to trust in your loved ones!"

"Fine," Guilmon submitted, "but it is a long way to the top."

"Who said it would be easy?" Impmon asked regaining some cheer.

Two weeks later life was getting a little easier for Impmon and company. His "older brothers" were always training him and helping take care of the caretaker. Life was almost normal for Impmon.

"Badda-Boom!" Impmon yelled as he threw small fireballs at Guilmon and Terriermon.

"That's it!" Guilmon shouted.

"Keep it up!" Terriermon yelled.

"And last one! Badda-Boom!" Impmon yelled throwing signifigantly larger fireball.

"Baaaaahhhh!" Yukimibotamon giggled with glee.

"You like that huh?" Impmon asked in equal glee.

"Wow," a yellow fox said appearing from the shadows, "that is the biggest one yet."

"Ya' think so Renamon?" Impmon questioned.

"Yes, I know so." She confirmed.

"Yeah, pretty soon I can take down that Megadramon!" The imp yelled in determination.

"Woah, woah, woah," Guilmon began.

"You can't even take down a champion level." Terriermon inputed.

"Why not?" Impmon glared.

"The fact still remains..." Renamon began.

"You are still just a rookie!" all three chimed together.

"So all I got to do is digivolve?" Impmon wondered, "That's easy!"

"Don't be so sure." Guilmon warned.

"Yeah, even we can only go into the champion form." Terriermon confessed with embaressment.

"Fine! Ya know what?" Impmon began, "I think I'll get stonger on my own! Come on Botamon we don't need them anymore!"

"Baaaaah?" The small monster wondered.

"But..." Guilmon wimpered.

"Let them go Guilmon," Renamon began, "this is something they need to do alone."

"Yeah, you may be the oldest," Terriermon taunted, "but you're not a very good teacher."

Eight days later, Impmon and Yukimibotamon were out on the road. The two were always on the move between eatch town, looking for someone to train the young imp. Until he came to the gates of a village filled with multiple dark species.

"Sorry Yukimibotamon, you have to stay out here and wait for me." Impmon ordered.

"Baaaah?" she asked sniffling.

"It's just that dark and holy species don't usually mix." he assured.

"Baaaaah..." she began sniffling more.

"Look there is a daycare one village back," the imp declared, "I can take you there so you can play with others. Deal?"

"Baaaah..." The snow ball answered in a dissapointed tone.

"Good, It's settled." he replied picking up the snow creature. They traveled thirty minutes back and found the village that they were looking for. After dropping off Yukimibotamon, Impmon traveled back to the dark species village. The sign at the front gate read "Town of Shadows."

"Weird name." the imp commented to himself.

Impmon: Sooooo... I'm trying to digivolve?

Angewomon: And, my adopted child is now raising me?

Omega: Yeah why?

Impmon: Kinda seems like a kinder Tamers Impmon doesn't it?

Angewomon: It also, seems kinda weird for a kid to raise his mother, don't you think?

Omega: I guess so, that's is kinda what I was going for; anyways read and review with all your might!


	4. Chapter 4: The Village of Shadows

Disclaimer

Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story

Omega: Thank you, ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 4: The Village of Shadows

"Wow," Impmon commented to himself while wandering the town, "this place is a real hell hole."

"That's the plan, hehehehehe..." came an eerily dark voice.

"Who said that," the young imp demanded.

"Just your average personal demon," the voice retorted.

"I'm tired of your games, now come out!" Impmon yelled in irritation. His temper was about to sky rocket if this kept up. The voice obviously knew this and kept agging him on.

"Oh, does the kid need a nap," the voice retorted sarcastically, "or will his bottle make him feel better?"

"That's it you asshole!" Impmon screamed, "BADDA-BOOM!" he yelled throwing the largest fireball he has ever summoned towards the direction of the voice.

"Sorry pal, but that won't work on a Ghoulmon," the voice taunted, "because you see I am a mega level," the creature the voice belonged to appeared out of the shadows. It had one big eye in the center of it's face, two large ripped wings, two scary looking three-clawed arms, two eagle like legs, and a short, but thick tail.

"A mega..." Impmon said in awe almos not believing, "What's a mega doing in this dark and gloomy town?"

"That's the point my boy," Ghoulmon explained, "I'm a dark and gloomy creature, but I also help out worthless weaklings like you get what they desire."

Impmon could feel that this Ghoulmon was planning something. The only problem was he didn't know what; he had nothing of use or value. Even though Impmon had his suspicitions, he would hear the demon out.

"Just sign my contract and you will get what you desire; which I am assuming is power," Ghoulmon guessed.

"How do you know that?" Impmon demmanded, "I never told you anything!"

"Damn you are a fool. You can't come to the Town of Shadows and not find the shadow of your past waiting for you," Ghoulmon scoulded, "especially one so dark. It would be criminal if it didn't find you."

"Well, if you know that much," Impmon answered making up his mind.

"Good..." Ghoulmon would have grinned if he had a mouth, "just sign on the dotted line... hehehe."

Impmon did as he was told and added his signature to the contract. This caused the document to burst into flames and vanish.

"The deal is done my boy," Ghoulmon concluded, "you will have to wait a few days to gain enough strength to move up a level."

"What about the ultimate and mega levels?" Impmon begged.

"In due time my boy, in due time... hehehe," Ghoulmon chuckled, "now get a move on young imp. I also know you have a loved one to return to."

"R-right, well by mister, and thanks for the gift," Impmon thanked.

"Oh no, thank you. You'll get to pay me back soon enough... hehehe," the ghoul chuckled as he faded into the shadows, "see you in hell," he murmured under his breath.

The young digimon walked directly out of the demonic village. He definetly felt strunger, there was no doubt about that, but he also felt strange, almost enraged. Impmon's temper felt shorter than usual. He decided to shake the feeling and move back to get Yukimibotamon.

"Baaaah!" she cried as Impmon walked into the door.

"Oh, there you are kid," the inn keeper spoke as she came into the door. She was an old but, kind looking Babamon. Although, she never had her hair in a bun like the others.

"Yeah, and I'm here to take Yukimibotamon home," he piped up. This made the fresh level giggle at the thought of going home.

"Okay, since this is your first time, and I like ya' this visit is free of charge," the elderly digimon told him, "especially since you're nicer than any other dark species I've seen in my day."

"Thank you ma'am, say thank you Botamon," Impmon instructed.

"Baaah, baaah..." yukimibotamon managed as she fell asleep.

By the time they made it home, it was midnight and Guilmon and Terriermon were in bed with Renamon waiting for them on the porch.

"There you are," she coldly said, "you don't look any stronger,"

"Only on the outside," he retorted equally cold.

"It's good to have you back Impmon and you too Yukimibotamon," she said warming up a little.

"Well I guess I'm glad to be back," the imp answered staying as cold as ever.

Impmon: Oh no, I don't like where this is going

Omega: Why not?

Impmon: I have a bad feeling about me

Omega: whatever, read and review


	5. Chapter 5: Adjusting

**Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story**

** Omega: I'm gonna get tired of writing these disclaimers**

** Impmon: You and me both**

**Chapter 5: Adjusting**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Impmon heard a cheery little voice calling for him to awaken. When he opened his eyes he was surprised by what he saw. A small cat like fur ball with a tail was hopping in his chest in great excitement.

"ugh... Yukimi... botamon?" Impmon asked.

"Not anymore silwy! I's Nyaromon," The cat ball spoke.

"Nyaromon, huh?" he asked thoughtfully, "well you are just as cute and you have a shorter name hahaha..."

"Are you's okay" she asked worried.

"Yeah, just sleepy," he answered,then letting out a titanic yawn and stretching himself awake, "So, what are you up to Nyaromon?"

"I wanna pway wit my big bwother!" She giggled.

"Well first, let's get some breakfast before anything," Impmon told her, "because you can't play on an empty stomach."

"Right!" the kitten answered, "I'll tell Tewiermon,"

"Get me when it's done," he told her and left for the roof. Impmon had alot on his mind that day. Like who was Ghoulmon, and what would he have to do to pay the demon back? The whole subject confused him, but at least he was stronger because of it. He was almost strong enough to take down that Megadramon.

He then heard Nyaromon yell out, "It's weady!"

"Be right there," he called back while getting up. Just as Impmon answered, Terriermon groggily got out of bed and sat down with the rest.

"You don't look so good," Guilmon told the smaller digimon, "Are you okay?"

"He probably just had a nightmare," Renamon said answering for Terriermon, "he tends to have them you know."

Terriermon in fact did have a nightmare, but he didn't want to tell them what it was about. The dream seemed so real to him he almost believed it happened. He silently shuddered just remembering it. He saw Impmon making a deal with a Ghoulmon for more power, then a few days later went on a rampage.

"Terriermon, you want some breakfast?" Guilmon asked him, but to no avail, "Terriermon!"

"W-what? Sorry, what did you ask?" the horned rabbit asked afterhis train of thought broke.

"Do... You... Want... Some... Breakfast?" Guilmon said slowly out of irritation.

"Okay, I'm not slow," Terriermon answered, "yeah, get me some breakfast."

**Later**

"Hey, Impmon?" Renamon asked, the imp as he walked on to the back door.

"Yeah, what is it?" he answered with a question of his own.

"I heard that Iron Village is holding a tournament," she began, "and I thought you would like to know."

"That sounds like a great idea!" he told her, "Finally a chance to show off my new strength; you're gonna be so impressed!"

"Woah, woah, slugger," she warned, "don't get ahead of yourself, Guilmon and Terriermon only trained you for a few weeks, and they were holding back."

"Yeah? Well so was I," Impmon declared proudly.

"Hmph, we'll see," the fox replied sarcastically.

**End of chapter**

Omega: Things are getting interesting, don't you think Impmon?

Impmon: I guess

Omega: Well viewers, read and review


	6. Chapter 6: Tournament Turmoil

**Disclaimer**

** OmegaInferno: Thank you Tamer Arissa for our first review!**

** Impmon: Yeah! that really boosts moral!**

** Omega: Would you be so kind Impmon?**

** Impmon: Sure thing! OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story.**

**Chapter 6: Tournament Turmoil**

"So, this is the place?" Impmon asked the others as they walked into Iron Village.

"Yep," Terriermon began, "Ain't she a beaut?" he complemented sarcastically at the dirty town.

"Well, that's not how I would describe it," Guilmon said in disgust. Guilmon didn't have a problem with Iron Village, but there was trash everywhere. (probably due to the Garbagemon and Numemon roaming around,) If it weren't for the waste he would like the place.

"Look, the sign-ups!" Impmon exclaimed barely containing his excitement, "Hurry everybody!"

"Well, Nyaromon let's go to the stands and get ready," Terriermon told her

"Okay!" she happily replied.

While Impmon was rushing to sign up he noticed only Guilmon was following. "Uh... where's the others?" he wondered.

"Well, Terriermon is watching Nyaromon, but I don't no where Renamon went," the dinosaur stated. He too was perplexed as to what happened to their fox friend.

**Meanwhile at the stands**

"How about here, Nyaromon?" Terriermon asked her. The two were trying to find a spot to spectate the tournament.

"Mhm," she confirmed.

"Great, finally we found somewhere..." the rabbit groaned after a long search for spots.

"And you found a place with enough room for me too," Renamon spoke as she phased into existance.

"Waaaaahhhh!" Terriermon yelled at the foxe's sudden arrival, "Wow... after many years I still can't get used to that, hugh..." he sighed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nyaromon bursted out laughing at Terriermon's screaming.

"Aaww be quiet kid!" he steamed, "Why didn't you sign up Renamon?"

"We all know that we can't trust you with a rock," she commented, "so I decided to hang back, and let Guilmon and Impmon have the fun this time."

"Ssshhhooossshhh!" Nyaromon hissed, "It's stawting!"

"Welcome to The Iron Knuckle Tournament!" the announcer declared, "Please be seated as the first match is about to begin, but first let's turn to Leomon with the rules!"

The lion man then stepped up and belowed the rules, "The only rule is don't delete your opponent; now let the first match between Impmon and Biyomon!"

As Leomon declared the opponents they each stepped out of the dug-outs and on to the collesium on opposite sides. Both of them had a determined glare as the referee yelled, "Begin!"

They both lunged at each other ferociously each landing solid blows. There was no clear cut winner, for they seemed evenly matched.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled while sending a powerful gust of wind towards Impmon. The attack landed and thrusted him to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted while getting back up, "Badda-Boom." he calmy said while launching a large fireball towards the bird.

"Uuuggghhh!" she yelled falling to the ground. She weakly stood back up after a few seconds on the ground.

"Give up, you can't win," Impmon declared proudly.

"No, not yet!" she yelled, "Tsuibami Attack!" she yelled while pounding the imp with multiple, powerful pecks.

"Arrgghh..." he moaned, "It's time to finish this, Infernal Funnel!" Impmon cried as he threw ice and fire at the pink bird.

"He never knew that attack before," Renamon thought, "I guess he did get stronger."

"Biyomon is unconscious, Impmon wins!" the ref declared as the croud roared with applause.

Even Nyaromon was cheering, "Yeah! Go Impmon!"

**End of Chapter**

**Omega: See? I told you it would get interesting**

**Impmon: Yay! I won my first match!**

**Omega: Read and Review audience!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tag Match

**Disclaimer**

**Omega: If you would be so kind Impmon**

**Impmon: OmegaInferno doesn't own anything in this story**

**Chapter 7: Tag Match**

"The next match is Guilmon versus Veemon!" the referee yelled as the competitors took their places in the arena.

"I heard much about you Guilmon," Veemon spoke praising the red dinosaur.

"Oh really, like what?" Guilmon asked his opponent.

"Like how you trained that Impmon guy," he began, "and whoever trained that beast of a fighter must be good!" he answered in excitement. Guilmon could see a fighting spirit within the small, dragon's eyes. He didn't want to dissapoint the guy.

So, throwing modesty to the wind he boldly stated, "Yeah, I'm amazingly powerful, so watch out!"

"Cool, I'm gonna give it my A game!" Veemon exclaimed in extreme excitement.

"Ready... Begin!" the referee yelled.

Just like the match between Impmon and Biyomon, the two were in a heated tug of war for victory. Each one landing blows just as solid as the last. Guilmon was impressed, he thought it would be an easy win; but Veemon was matching him punch for punch. Impressiveness quickly gave way to worry and he was wondering if he could win.

'No! I have to win!' he thought to himself. He then found his opening.

"Pyro Sphere!" he yelled launching a fireball at Veemon. He instantly fell and was knocked unconscious on impact.

"Guilmon is the victor!" the ref yelled.

**Later**

"There you are Guilmon!" Impmon greeted his friend.

"Oh, Impmon I was looking for you!" the dinosaur replied, "You never told me you had that power."

"Yeah, I didn't know I had it in me hehehe" he modestly chuckled.

"Well, whatever you're doing keep it up, and you might reach your goal," his elder adviced, "Oh, and the next match is a tag match."

"Wha- why?" the imp questioned.

"I don't know, but I do know we're partners," he replied.

"Really?" Impmon's eyes glittered, "You're kidding right?"

"Would I lie to you?" Guilmon cutely asked; he obviously knew the answer.

"Yeah, you would," Impmon replied annoyed at the answer.

"Well not this time," Guilmon stated turning a little more serious, "we should be up any minute now."

"You mean I get to fight beside you!" Impmon asked his eyes glittering just like Veemon's were.

"Wow, I must be really good for everybody either wants to fight me or with me," Guilmon sweat dropped.

"Attention, I need the next competitors to the collesium dug-outs," the intercom bellowed, "that is all."

The pair made it to the designated spot just in time as the announcer declared the fighters, "This next match is a tag battle between Impmon and Guilmon versus Ogremon and Sangloupmon!"

The crowd roared as the four favorites were about to commence in what was sure to be a fight of epic proportions. As all for fighters made there way to the battlefield the antisipation was filling the air with dead silence. The four stared each other down; nobody dared backing down.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

Unlike the previous matches, Sangloupmon and Ogremon obviously had the upperhand in the fight due to there level. Although the enemy had the advantage, Guilmon and Impmon were even more determined to win. This however did not help the fact that they were having all their shots either blocked or deflected, that is until, "Impmon if you can digivolve you better do it now!" Guilmon shouted.

"Sorry, I don't think I can," he replied with worry and doubt.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Guilmon said in frustraition, "Guilmon digivolve to..." the small dinosaur yelled.

Where Guilmon once stood was a larger dinosaur with blades and a white mane, "Growlmon!" he declared.

"Guilmon?" was all Impmon could muster up.

"I'm Growlmon now," the newcomer growled.

"You can be whoever you want to be," the imp stated in awe, "big guy."

"Rrraaarrrggghh!" Growlmon roared as he charged into battle.

**End of Chapter**

**Impmon: Awe...**

**Omega: What's wrong**

**Impmon: It's just Guilmon gets all the glory**

**Omega: Just wait til next chapter, read and review. PS I will no doubtedly finish this story! So don't worry about that**


	8. Chapter 8: The Reveal

**Disclaimer**

** Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story**

** Omega: Thank you all of you reading this story, you are the ones that make me want to continue. Without you I would have given up already**

**Chapter 8: The Reveal**

Even with Growlmon's new transformation, they were still losing to the ogre and wolf monsters. Impmon knew he had to do something, but what? While he was contemplating this Growlmon was being battered around like a rag doll.

"Hehehe..." Ogremon grinned, "what's the matter given up already?" the green monster was so busy chuckling to himself he didn't see Growlmon throw Sangloupmon off and charge the ogre, "Oof!" he grunted.

"What happened to all your big talk Ogremon?" Growlmon taunted, "Pyro Blaster!" the dinosaur launched it point blank in Ogremon's face forcing flat on his back.

"Hehehe..." Ogremon grunted getting up, "you pack quite a punch don't you?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't even know," Growlmon threatened.

"You know what I pack quite the punch too," the ogre retorted, "Pummel Whack!" he yelled firing an energy blast from his fist.

"Whagh!" Growlmon yelled flying into the wall, "Impmon... I could use a little help here," he moaned.

"Damn! Now I know your joking!" Sangloupmon laughed as he got back up, "That pint sized brat couldn't fight a Minomon!"

Impmon's anger was starting to bubble up, "Oh yeah? It sure is taking a while for you two to beat us then isn't it!" he figured if he could distract them long enough Growlmon could have enough time to recover, but this plan was about to be broken by Impmon himself as his rage overthrew him.

"Well brat, how about I teach you a lesson then?" Sangloupmon threatened, "Ogremon, take the overgrown fossil."

"Oh, my pleasure!" Ogremon grinned.

"T-that's it!" Impmon yelled, "You pieces of shit are going down!" he then started to be surrounded by a dark aura that continued to overtake his body.

"What's going on!?" Sangloupmon yelped in surprise.

"Impmon digivolve to..." he chanted, "Devimon!" where Impmon stood a tall, slender devil looking digimon appeared.

"Impmon?" Nyaromon questioned from the stands in fright.

"It's okay Nyaromon," Terriermon comforted, "Just because he digivolved doesn't mean he has changed. Right Renamon?"

"I don't know Terriermon," Renamon warned, "he seems different somehow."

"Hehehehe, Hahahaha!" Devimon laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sangloupmon growled.

"Oh, just the fact that you just lost," he answered, "I got these bozoes Growlmon!" he yelled.

"Well, can you start with the one beating my ass!?" Growlmon yelled.

"Easy," Devimon answered, "Touch of Evil!" he yelled while putting Ogremon under his control. Ogremon instantly stopped pounding on Growlmon and went over to fight Sangloupmon.

"What are you doing Ogremon?" he asked, but it didn't do anything (surprise, surprise). The two fought eachother to a stand still until Sangloupmon decided to end it.

"Sorry Ogremon," he appologized, "Sticker Blade!" the wolf yelled as he launched thousands of tiny blades at Ogremon knocking him out.

"Well now, looks like your the last one," Growlmon threatened.

"And you look kinda' tired," Devimon finished.

"Let's end this!" Growlmon roared, "Pyro Blaster!"

"Yes, let's," Devimon answered, "Death Hand!" both attacks combined with eachother and hit Sangloupmon dead on. This sent him flying into the wall knocking him out. Both Growlmon and Devimon degenerated back to their rookies forms after the victory.

"Good job, Impmon," Guilmon congraduated.

"You too, Guilmon," Impmon replied.

"Well, let's go wait for our next fights," Guilmon ordered.

**End of Chapter**

**Impmon: You're right this is getting interesting**

**Omega: Told you, well read and review**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Fight

** Disclaimer**

** Omega: Do it Impmon**

** Impmon: Right! OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story**

**Chapter 9: The Final Fight**

The crowd cheered at Impmon's latest feat. He just beat his opponent, Flarizamon, in a record time of thirty seconds. It was almost heard of for someone so new to battling. Only three digimon didn't cheer, they Renamon, Nyaromon, and, Terriermon. They couldn't place their finger on it, but something wasn't right about Impmon.

**Later**

"Impmon, I want to speak with you," Renamon told the young imp.

"Whatcha' need Renamon?" he asked her.

"I just need to know how you got so strong," she interregated.

"You know what I don't really know," he lied, "A growth spurt I guess."

"Nice try kid, but I don't buy it," she told him unconvinced, "Now let me try again. How did you get so strong so fast?" she questioned once more in irritation.

"I told you I don't know!" he yelled.

"Leave the kid alone," a voice told Renamon.

"Guilmon, why? Aren't you worried?" she asked him with worry in her voice.

"Just let the kid have his secret or I'll tell him yours," he threatened.

"What secret? Impmon wondered, "Tell me it!" he demanded.

"Well, you see..." he started, but Renamon drop-kicked him in his head, giving him a large lump, "I wasn't going to tell," he wimpered.

"I'm not going to take that chance," she warned, "or your word."

"Let this be a life lesson Impmon," Guilmon preached, "you will never be able to figure out women, ever." he stated for emphasis.

"Right..." Impmon stated in confusion, then he leaned over and wispered, "just tell me when she's not around."

"I heard that!" Renamon yelled.

'Yes it's working!' Impmon thought to himself. He figured if he changed the subject Renamon would drop her suspicions, and so far he was right. Now all he had to do was seal the deal.

"Hey Renamon, did you just leave Terriermon alone with Nyaromon?" Impmon asked with a mock concerned tone.

"Oh, crap..." was all she said as she instantly ran out the door back to the others.

"I knew that would work," Impmon spoke proudly of himself that his plan had worked.

**A Few Days Later**

Impmon and Guilmon had fought hard and made their way to the final two spots. The problem now was Impmon didn't want to fight his brother/mentor. He feared he might hurt him. He started having all these negative thoughts, but then he started thinking of what Guilmon might want. Impmon figured Guilmon would want him to go all out, so he would and will.

"We need the final two fighters to the collesium at this time," the speakers bellowed.

"Well, Impmon" Guilmon spoke as he walked up from behind, "I'm looking forward to this, so you better not dissapoint!" he yelled putting on a mock serious tone.

"Right!" Impmon sounded off. He know it Guilmon did want an all out fight, so he was going to get one.

As Impmon walked up to the battlefield, he was nervous, very nervous. ' Guilmon's one of those fighters who doesn't give up til the bitter end' he shuddered just thinking about the tough battle. Although, on Guilmon's side he pumped for the fight. Guilmon wanted to learn first hand how strong Impmon has gotten. 'Maybe, he could avenge Angewomon,' he thought to himself.

"Will the last two competitors please make your way to your positions in the arena," Leomon ordered as Impmon and Guilmon stood at their respected sides.

The referee then walked up to the podium, "Let the final battle begin!"

Both competitors launched themselves at each other like speeding bullets; neither one backing down. They were fighting vicioucly and if you didn't know any better you think they hated each other to death. Which is kind of ironic since they were fighting because they were best friends, and they didn't want to dissapoint the other.

"Well, you are strong, I'll give you that," Guilmon spoke first.

"Awe, I'm flattered," Impmon joked.

"Wow, Terriermon really rubbed off on you didn't he?" Guilmon asked joking back, "If I didn't know any better, I would say Terriermon took you over."

"What can I say?" the imp asked, " I'm a very impressionable kid."

"Well what do you say we give this crowd a show?" Guilmon asked the imp, "They have been waiting for so long."

"If you gave up so easily I might have cried," Impmon retorted sarcastically.

"Good answer, kid!" Guilmon answered in excitement.

The two mercilously beat each other to a pulp until, " Hey Impmon, let's take this to another level," Guilmon hinted to him.

"Champion, to be specific!" Impmon answered getting the hint.

"Good, Guilmon digivolve to..." Guilmon yelled.

"Impmon digivolve to..." Impmon yelled following Guilmon's lead.

"Growlmon!" Growlmon yelled.

"Devimon!" Devimon yelled.

With both fighters at the champion level the intensity of the fight increased ten fold. Fireballs and dark energy was flying everywhere, causing many explosions on the walls and opponents. The two were getting tired by that point an the intensity was starting to die down.

"I'm not done yet," Growlmon stated, "You see I have been holdin back more than I've been leading on. "

"Oh, I'm really interested now!" Devimon said in excitement.

"Great, well, Growlmon digivolve to..." he yelled.

"What?" Devimon questioned in fright.

"WarGrowlmon!" a cyborg dinosaur yelled, where Growlmon was standing.

WarGrowlmon really made a difference in the fight beating Devimon in every way possible. Devimon could barely move after being battered like a fryed fish (joke intended). He was lying on the ground broken and beaten, but not defeated.

"Oh, it's time to really give them a show!" Devimon evilly cackled, "Devimon digivolve to..."

"Good job, Impmon," WarGrowlmon mustered up.

"SkullSatamon!" a skeletal devil with a staff was in Devimon's place, "Hahahaha! I never felt so much power!" SkullSatamon was over joyed at his new found power, a little too over joyed.

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: Uh-oh,**

**Omega: Yep, things aren't looking good**

**Impmon not at all**

**Omega: Sorry for all the short chapters, hopefully this one makes up for it. Please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10: A Mistake

** Disclaimer**

** Omega: Let's get this started**

** Impmon: Right, OmegaInferno doesn't own anything in this story**

**Chapter 10: A Mistake**

"I knew you could do it," WarGrowl told SkullSatamon with a hint of pride in his voice.

"You don't know what I can do, hahaha..." the demon laughed as he phased behind WarGrowlmon, "but don't worry, I got your back, Skull Hammer!" SkullSatamon yelled slamming his staff into WarGrowlmon.

"Impmon?" WarGrowlmon asked with worry.

"Impmon is no more," SkullSatamon answered darkly as his eyes glew red, "there is only SkullSatamon!"

"Impmon..." was all Nyaromon could say.

"What happened to you!?" the cyborg yelled in desperation.

"Let's just say I was made the deal of a lifetime," he replied with multiple voice sounding from him, "Bone Blaster!" SkullSatamon fired a beam from the orb on his staff at his opponent. The attack hit dead on scrambling WarGrowlmon's data. It didn't kill him, but it left him on the verge of death.

**Elsewhere**

"Yes, Impmon unleash hell on those fools!" lurking in the shadows was Ghoulmon watching the entire fight through a crystal structure.

"Are you sure he is the one?" a voice asked.

"Yes, positive Moon=Millenniumon" Ghoulmon assured the newcomer, "he is what you've looking for."

"Good," was all the evil entity said.

**Back to the fight**

SkullSatamon had gotten tired of his previous prey and turned to the audience, "Who wants to go first?" he taunted. Everyone stayed in their seats out of shere fear and terror, "Well, come on one of you has to be brave or stupid enough to fight me," he steamed getting annoyed.

"Enough!" Leomon yelled at the demon, "let's see you take me on!"

"Ha! Your joking!" he laughed, "Your jokin, your jokin! I an't believe my eyes! Your jokin me, you gotta be! This can't be the right guy!"

"Sorry, pal," Leomon retorted, "but I'm not!"

"You're not alone Leomon!" Terriermon yelled running on to the field with Renamon, "We're right beside you, Terriermon digivolve to..."

"Terriermon is right! Renamon digivolve to..." Renamon cried out.

"Gargomon!" a pants wearing rabbit with machine gun hands yelled.

"Kyubimon!" a giant golden fox with nine tails yelled.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" SkullSatamon taunted, "three champions and a beaten dinosaur? Ooh, I'm really scared. You're weak, he's beaten I might just break a bone if I don't die laughing first!" he roared with laughter.

"We'll show you! Gargo Pellets!" he yelled firing countless energy blasts into SkullSatamon.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon yelled shooting fireballs from the tip of her tails.

"Fist Of The Beast King!" Leomon roared as he shot a lion-shaped energy blast at the demon.

"Urk!..." WarGrowlmon moaned, "I'm sorry Impmon, Atomic Blaster!" he cried weakly as he shot a large energy blast at SkullSatamon. All four attacks hit with surprising accuracy, but all it did was make the monster angry.

"That's it!" he shouted, "Everyone dies!" he dashed between all four knocking them back into their rookie forms, except Leomon who was barely standing.

"Oh... look at the big bad lion standing like badass," he mocked.

"You may kill me, but others will stand up to you," after that final statement he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hmph, time to see if cats really do have nine live," SkullSatamon chuckled as he was about to slay the lion man.

"Nyaromon digivolve to..." the small cat ball yelled, "Salamon!" in her palce was a small, adorable dog like digimon. "Impmon, please stop this!" she begged.

"There is no Impmon!" he yelled trying to forget the past, "Only SkullSatamon!" he smacked the dog out of the way and proceeded to his weakened opponents.

"Impmon..." she started softly, "Impmon, why!?" she screamed. As soon as he was about to strike down Leomon he heard her crying.

"S-Salamon?" he asked confused as he degenerated back to Impmon.

"Impmon?" she asked with tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me kiddo," he asked on the vearge of tears also, "I promise never to hurt anyone else, ever," he vowed.

"How will you do that?" she asked.

Impmon took in a deep breath and let it out with tears in his eyes," I'm leaving you three, just promise you won't hate me for what I've done."

"Of course not," she told him, but he was gone, "Impmon?"

**A few days later**

When life had finally gotten back to normal, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, and Salamon were all very depressed inside, but tried hiding it from each other and avoided bringing up Impmon's name. Far away, Impmon wasn't having any better luck trying to make life better, he had to forage what he could from the wild and survive on his own. He missed home, he missed his friends, and most of all he missed his old life. He regreted ever signing that contract, that is until.

"Wake up, Impmon my boy," a voice called him.

"Wha-" he barely spoke.

"It's time for you to pay your end of the bargain," the voice continued, "then, if you've done a good job I'll reward you with a luxorious life."

**End of Chapter**

**Impmon: Dick move Omega, ending the chapter like that**

**Omega: Yeah, I know. By the way I planted two Nightmare Before Christmas references, see if you can find them!**

**Impmon: Read and review!**

**Omega: That's my line!**


	11. Chapter 11: Paying Off A Debt

**Disclaimer**

** Agumon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story**

** (Omega walks in the door) Omega: uh...**

**Chapter 11: Paying off a debt**

"Okay," Impmon asked the demon, "what should I do first?"

"Hahaha... thats the spirit boy," Ghoulmone told him, "oh there are a few things I need you to do."

"Well, spit it out," the imp commanded.

"Hold your tongue boy!" Ghoulmon ordered, "all I need is for you to cut some, loose ends, yes that's it."

"You want me to murder someone?" Impmon asked in shock.

"Hahaha!" Ghoulmon laughed, "It seemed like you about ready to kill everyone at the tournament, so why is this a problem?"

"You, you, watched me?" Impmon questioned, "during the tournament?"

"Of course my boy!" Ghoulmon confirmed, "I needed to know if you were the one, turns out your the right mon for the job."

"What job?" Impmon asked once more.

"You sure are full of questions boy," the ghoul observed, "In due time I will let you know."

"I do owe you, don't I?" Impmon confessed.

"That's a good boy, hehehe..." the ghoul chuckled, "come with me," the two dissapeared into the shadows together only to reappear at the gate of a castle.

"Interesting," Impmon commented.

"This here, boy, is where part one of your debt shall be paid off," Ghoulmon told him, "This is Vaccine Castle, your job is simple delete everyone in it."

Impmon shivered at the thought, but he knew he didn't have a choice. " What's the highest level?" he asked.

"You're in luck, right now only Ultimate," Ghoulmon reported.

"Impmon digivolve to..." he yelled, "Devimon, Devimon digivolve to..." the devil roared, "SkullSatamon!"

"I'll leave you to your work," Ghoulmon said phasing out of existence.

"Let's kick some ass," the demon smirked, busting in the front door, "knock, knock, Bone Blaster!" the demon deleted every digimon in the room's data, reverting them back to digi-eggs.

"Hold it punk!" a Knightmon yelled running in with his squadron.

"Thanks, now I don't have to hunt you down!" SkullSatamon laughed maniacly.

"You monster!" one of the Knightmon yelled, "Everyone, Beserker Sword!" all eight of the Knightmon tried swinging their swords, but they all missed by a mile due to SkullSatamon's speed.

"Too slow," he taunted, " Skull Hammer!" he yelled teleporting between all eight, slamming his staff as hard as he could; deleting all of them.

the skeletal demon marched his way through the castle, deleting everyone in the way. Nobody had a chance of beating him. He did note however, the higher up the castle he went, the stronger the opponents. 'Maybe I'll find a challenge in the throne room' he thought. He marched his way to the throne room and busted the doors down. Inside were a MagnaAngemon and an Angewomon.

"I demand you tell me who you are!" MagnaAngemon commanded.

"Big talk your hinace," SkullSatamon chuckled, "for someone about to be deleted! Skull Hammer!"

"No you don't!" Angewomon yelled, "Celestial Arrow!" her glove extended into a bow and she shot an arrow of light at SkullSatamon.

"Wwwaaaggghhh!" SkullSatamon yelled being struck by the arrow.

"Go back to Hell!" MagnaAngemon commanded, "Excaliber!" he shouted summoning an energy blade from his right arm.

"Aaaggghhh!" the demon shouted also being hit by the second attack, falling to the ground.

"That should do it," MagnaAngemon assured himself.

"Dear, he deleted the rest of the castle staff," Angewomon reported to her husband.

"Hehehehehe, HAHAHAHA!" SkullSatamon roared with laughter as he picked himself up from the ground, "You think it would be that easy? That's a joke in its self!"

"But, AAARRRGGGHHH!" MagnaAngemon was struck down by a powerful Bone Blaster from SkullSatamon, reverting him to a digi-egg.

"You monster!" Angewomon screamed.

"What?" SkullSatamon asked snapping back to reality, "A-Angewomon?"

"Why? Why?" she kept repeating.

"Angewomon! What did I do!" he kept asking, "What did I d-" he was cut-off as Ghoulmon murdered Angewomon before his eyes.

"Dear boy, it seems you've gained a heart," the demon explained, "that simply will not do, tisk, tisk."

"What have you done to me!?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Exactly what you wanted," Ghoulmon told him calmly, "you wanted power so I gave you power, but there was a price, several prices to be exact."

"What were they?" the devil asked reverting back to Impmon.

**End of Chapter**

**Omega: Agumon, where's Impmon?**

**Agumon: Something about being depressed by last chapter's ending**

**Omega: Ookay... read and review please**


	12. Chapter 12: Life After a Loss

**Disclaimer**

** Agumon: OmegaInferno doesn't own anything in this story**

** Omega: Uh... thanks**

**Chapter 12: Life After a Loss**

It has been a week since Impmon has left, and everyone in the house was taking it hard, but they never showed it. Salamon was sitting on the back porch with a really depressed look on her face.

"Hey Salamon," Guilmon greeted the dog digimon, "how's it goin?"

"Huh? Oh hey Guilmon..." she drifted off.

"Don't tell me," the dinosaur suspected, "Him?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just worry, that's all."

"Don't apologize, everyone misses him," he explained.

"But, everyone seems so happy," Salamon argued.

"Yeah, on the inside," Guilmon explained, " Inside is where they hurt, it's just no one want's to bring it to the surface."

"Why?" Salamon asked.

"Sometimes it's better to lie and be happy, than tell the truth and be depressed," Guilmon spoke with great wisdom, "Unfortunetly, all we're doing is setting ourselves up for a giant fall."

"What?" Salamon asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough," Guilmon forewarned, "Just do me a favor and don't bottle up your emotions."

"T-thank you Guilmon," she thanked with tears in her eyes.

"No problem," he told her with a small tear in his eyes. He got up to go back inside and was stopped at the doorway by Renamon and Terriermon.

"that was nice what you told her," Renamon told the dinosaur.

"Yeah, maybe now she'll have some piece of mind," terriermon added.

"No, no she won't," Guilmon told them coldly, "I fear she'll eventually have to do the unthinkable."

"What?" Terriermon asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but she might have to delete Impmon,"Guilmon replied with tears in his eyes.

"You're joking!" Renamon exclaimed.

"That's not possible!" Terriermon shouted.

"Wake up you two!" Guilmon roared, "Impmon's losing more and more of himself everyday! Eventually someone will have to put an end to him!"

"Even so, why Salamon?" Renamon questioned.

"I fear, she will be put into a situation where she has to," Guilmon continued, "or he might delete all of us permanently," he answered grimley.

"I see," Renamon replied then teleported somewhere else to contemplate.

"I guess there's no sense in not being cautious," Terriermon reasoned then walked off with deep worry.

'I guess I should start training for that day, just in case,' Guilmon thought. He wasn't the only one, both Terriermon and Renamon had the same thought, and instantly all three went to go train in prefered areas.

"Impmon..." Salamon whispered, all of a sudden several blurred images flashed through her head making her have terrible headache. Most images were too blurry to make out, but one she could clearly see, it was the image of a digi-egg.

**End of Chapter**

**Omega: Good job Agumon!**

**Impmon: Finnaly!**

**Omega: Impmon?**

**Agumon: Uh-oh...**

**Impmon: Agumon tied me up and locked me in a closet!**

**Omega: Agumon... NICE!**

**Impmon: (0.0)**


	13. Chapter 13: Realizing Destiny

** Disclaimer**

** Guilmon: OmegaInferno doesn't own anything in this story**

** Omega: Oh-no...**

**Chapter 13: Realizing Destiny**

"You see my boy," Ghoulmon explained, "when you signed that contract you agreed to do three things."

"What were they?" Impmon asked getting impatient.

"I was getting to that," Ghoulmon retorted, "You paid off part one, now it is time for part two. Follow me," he told him sweeping off into the shadows again.

"Ookay... Where are we now?" the imp asked.

"This, son, is the Bright Future Stronghold," Ghoulmon told him, "It's home to the Celestial digimon, three mega level digimon who keep peace in this sector."

"Let me guess," Impmon began, "You want me to "dispose" of them,"

"Clever boy," was all the ghould said.

"Just one question," Impmon asked, "How will I fight three megas if I can't even fight one!?"

"Damn, more question?" Ghoulmon replied, "Look kid, if you're lucky you'll pay off your third debt while paying the second," he vaguely answered.

"What?" Impmon wondered, "What's that supposed to mean!"

"You are a dim boy aren't you," Ghoulmon mused.

"If you don't give me a straight answer, then you'll be the dim one!" Impmon yelled.

"And if you don't shut up, you'll pay your debt by force!" Ghoulmon yelled, "It's your choice, boy."

"Fine," he said warp digivolving into SkullSatamon, "So, anything elze I need to know about?"

"Nope," the ghoul would have grinned if he had a mouth, "Now, get to work."

**Elsewhere**

Salamon sat in her room all alone with pictures kept flashing through her mind. They obscured her vision and clouded her thoughts. None of them made sense. She was trying to process them all, but they were too much. One image she captured and recognized. "I-impmon?" she thought aloud. 'but that doesn't make sense, why is he looking up at me?' she thought in confusion. It was so confusing.

"You are learning," a voice spoke to her.

"W-who are you?" Salamon asked, "and what am I learning?"

"My name is, Ophanimon, and I fear my time is shory but," Ophanimon answered, "you are learning about your past life that is all I can tell you."

"My, what?" she asked not believing.

"I'm sorry I can't explain more, for I have to go," the heavenly voice told her.

**Back with SkullSatamon**

He walked right up to the three in their chamber and declared, "Prepare to get deleted," he warned cooly.

A female angel in armor spoke up first, "You are but, a mere ultimate, how could you ever defeat us,"

An even more armored male angel walked next to her, "It would be too easy to fight you,"

A giant, pink rabbit then floated next to the others, "Do you know who we are?" it asked, "We are Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon. Together we are the-"

"Celestial digimon, blah, blah, blah, peace keepers of this sector, blah, blah, blah," SkullSatamon mocked.

"Inncolent fool!" Seraphimon boomed.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to repay a debt," SkullSatamon retorted, "so can we hurry up."

"What debt?" Ophanimon asked in suspicion.

"Let's just say a little Ghoulmon wanted you deleted," SkullSatamon hinted.

"You moron!" Seraphimon scolded, "That fool is only using you!"

"Sorry, but I'm a mon of my word," SkullSatamon told him shrugging off the previous comment, "Bone Blaster!" it didn't work though, as the three just shrugged off the attack.

"Sorry kid," Cherubimon apologized, "Lightning Spear!" the celestial being yelled throwing a large pillar of electricity, striking SkullSatamon dead on.

"My apologies," Seraphimon told the downed demon, "Hallowed Knuckle!" he shouted launching a powerful orb of light knocking SkullSatamon further into the ground.

"Too bad the prophecy won't be filled," Ophanimon spoke with fake dissapointment, "Eden's Javelin!" she roared, firing a beam from her javelin, seemingly finishing the job.

"That should do it," Seraphimon answered, satisfied.

"Oh, that won't keep little old SkullSatamon down," the devil chuckled.

"Impossible!" Cherubimon exclaimed.

"SkullSatamon digivolve to..." SkullSatamon roared.

"It, it can't be!" Ophanimon cried.

**End of Chapter**

**Omega: Guilmon, did you lock up Impmon too?**

**Guilmon: What? No! He's sick**

**Impmon (in the other room): Agumon! Where's my, my, ah! Ah-Choo! Soup...**

**Agumon: It's coming! Hold on!**

**Omega (sweat drop): Read and review**


	14. Chapter 14: Awaken the Lord of Gluttony

**Disclaimer**

** Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story**

** Omega: You're feeling better**

**Chapter 14: Awaken the Lord of Gluttony**

"Ophanimon, what's happening!?" Cherubimon asked with concern.

"The Lord of Gluttony..." she was barely above a whisper.

"Beelzemon!?" Seraphimon yelled with an obvious sign of worry.

"Yes," Ophanimon answered again, "which means the others might awaken too."

"Well, well, well, let's see who goes first?" a new voice that sounded like a much more masculine version of Impmon's. All three looked to see a demon whereing a biker outfit with two sawed-off shotguns. All three were stunned at what they were seeing.

"Enough!" Cherubimon roared, "Lightning Spear!" Beelzemon easily dodged the attack and snuck up behind Cherubimon, "Where did he go?"

"I'm back!" Beelzemon answered with a grin, "Darkness Claw!" he yelled stabing straight through his opponent with his sharp claws, "Oh, I'm sorry does that hurt?" the demon joked sickly as Cherubimon screamed in pain, then finally reverted to a digi-egg.

"H-how?" Seraphimon questioned.

"That's it!" Ophanimon declared, "Eden's Javelin!"

"Sorry, but no dice!" Beelzemon taunted side stepping the second attack, "Double Impact!" he ordered pulling out his shotguns and opening fire on the Ophan digimon, reverting her to a digi-egg.

"I'm not going out with out a fight!" Seraphimon claimed.

"Oh, no Seraphimon, I'm not gonna kill ya'," Beelzemon assured, "Someone needs you alive,"

"Who?" Seraphimon demanded an answer.

"I did," a mysterious crystal came out of Beelzemon, "Moon=Milleniumon!"

"Why am I so important?" Seraphimon asked.

"It's simple, good sir," Ghoulmon chuckled coming from the shadows, "You hold the ability to change into one of the seven deadly Demon Lords,"

"What will you do with me?" Seraphimon continued the onslaught of questions.

"Just like Impmon with all these questions," Ghoulmon devilishly joked, "Unlock your true form of course!"

"Ghoulmon," Moon=Milleniumon ordered, "take the future demon lord to the reconfiguration chamber."

"yes sir," Ghoulmon answered disappearing with Seraphimon yelling and kicking.

"You were the one who gave me the ability to digivolve right?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yes, I did," Moon=Milleniumon.

"Why," Beelzemon asked, "why did you do it?"

"To allow the Demon Lords a second chance at world domination!" Moon=Milleniumon answered.

**With Salamon**

"I, I remember," Salamon spoke to herself, "Salamon ultra digivolve to... Angewomon!" the angel cried out. 'Now I must find the others' she thought. She traveled to the first area to find Renamon.

"Huh? Who are you?" Renamon asked being disturbed from her meditation.

"Have you forgotten me already my child?" Angewomon asked with a small bit of playfulness.

"Madame Angewomon?" Renamon asked with her hopes up.

"Yes, It's me, now let's find the others," she told the fox.

"Yes, madame," renamon followed. The two tracked down Terriermon next, to find him in a small mountainous region taking a nap. He layed there for a moment, then when he opened his eyes to see the two women he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Renamon, and M-madame Angewomon?" he exclaimed in surprise.

Both of them both answered in unison, "yes."

"Follow us Terriermon, we are going to get Guilmon," Renamon told her friend.

"Of course," he answered jokingly.

They searched for days to find Guilmon in the hardest training of his life. He was fighting several Dracmon that he had pissed off. Guilmon was holding his own just fine though, and he reverted all into digi-eggs.

"Guilmon," Angewomon spoke first.

"Another challen-" Guilmon started before turning around, but as soon as he did he stopped both his body and mouth.

"It's us!" Terriermon cried happily.

All Guilmon could do was let out a grin and say, "Of course it is, Madame Angewomon I see you have returned."

"Yes and we need to discuss something," the angel told him.

"What is it?" Guilmon asked with rising concern.

"It's Impmon," Renamon finished.

**End of Chapter**

**Impmon: Chicken soup does wonders!**

**Omega: So it seems, read and review**


	15. Chapter 15: The Prophecy

**Disclaimer**

** Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story**

** Let the countdown to the end commence!**

**Chapter 15: The Prophecy**

The smell of death was everywhere Beelzemon went. He slaughtered all, men, women, and even children. He didn't care anymore. He kept searching, but no one offered any sort of challange.

"Somewhere," Beelzemon mumbled to himself, "somewhere, my opponent waits," he wandered through the digital world searching for his final opponent. His lust to prove himself was pouring more and more into his thought process. This resulted in his true nature fading further and further away.

"Stop this madness!" one digimon ordered him. The voice belonged to a small, unusual looking form of Omnimon

"Oh, and what are you supposed to be?" Beelzemon asked with a chuckle in his voice, "Some kid's uncreative imagination?"

"Funny, I am Omekamon!" Omekamon replied, "and I will stop you!"

"Stop this first," Beelzemon smoothly replied, "Double Impact!" the slugs penetrated Omekamon, and with one move he was deleted. This bored Beelzemon, everyone he encountered lasted at most two minutes. Why? Why was there no one to match him?

**Meanwhile**

"What's wrong with Impmon, Madame Angewomon?" Terriermon asked.

"His soul has been consumed by evil," the angel replied, "we must purge it before the entire Digital World is deleted."

"Are you sure you're up to this Guilmon?" Renamon asked.

"I'm fine, ask yourselves the same question though," Guilmon replied impatiently.

"Good, then let's find him then," Angewomon answered, wondering if Guilmon is fit for the job.

**Back With Beelzemon**

"Ghoulmon? Ghoulmon, where are you?" Beelzemon shouted.

"What is it boy?" Ghoulmon spat angrily.

"I need a worthy opponent," Beelzemon told him, "point me in the nearest direction!"

"Try North," Ghoulmon replied, "after all, a prophecy says that a demon and a knight from the North will meet. Ending up in a battle of epic proportions."

"Fine," Beelzemon confirmed. He knew Ghoulmon was weaker than him, but for some reason he didn't challange him. Maybe it had to do with that Moon=Milleniumon guy. He quickly dismissed his thoughts while he sat out for his opponent.

Beelzemon didn't bother with anyone as he moved along the roads on his faithful motorcycle, Behemoth. His thoughts were only focused on the fight ahead. He tried imagining his opponents strenghs and weaknesses, trying to find a weakness to exploit. 'If this guy is as strong as that prophecy states, then I should be wary' he thought. One word though kept bothering him for some reason, the word knight. Knight, knight, knight was all that kept apearing in his thoughts.

**Chapter End**

**Omega: Who is this knight, and will Beelzemon be able to fight him?**

**Impmon: Tune in next time to An Imp's Tale!**

**Omega: Sorry about the super short chapter, it's just to explain what happens next**

**Impmon: Read and review!**

**Omega: That's my line...**


	16. Chapter 16: Two Old Friends, One Victor

** Disclaimer**

** Impmon : We're getting closer to the end**

** Omega: Just say it**

** Impmon: OmegaInferno doesn't own anything in this story**

**Chapter 16: Two Old Friends, One Victor**

"Ghoulmon, do you think Impmon will be fit for his status?" Moon=Milleniumon asked the demon.

"Sir, I have the utmost confidence," Ghoulmon replied, "If he isn't I'll make him be fit."

"Good answer," the evil deity replied.

"Thank you, my lord," Ghoulmon humbly thanked.

**On the road with Beelzemon**

"Have you seen a knight around here?" Beelzemon questioned one of the residents in a village he was passing by in. Fortunately, people have yet to hear of Beelzemon's deeds, making it easier for him to probe for information.

"A knight you say?" one digimon thought, "You mean like Knightmon?"

"No," Beelzemon answered positive it isn't a digimon that weak, "I'm looking for a much stronger digimon."

"I can't say I've seen a really strong digimon in a long while but," it hinted.

"But," Beelzemon prodded for an answer.

"You could try Serene Valley," the digimon told him, "I heard it's filled to the brim with powerful digimon!"

"That sounds like a good idea," Beelzemon admitted, "Thank you, now I don't have to kill you."

**Back with Guilmon and the others**

"Where are we now?" Terriermon asked.

This was starting to get on Renamon's nerves and she was showing it, "I told you Terriermon! We're at the Serene Valley!" she yelled, "Now shut up!"

"Renamon, calm down it was just a question," Guilmon told her attempting to calm her down.

"Sorry, I'm just having a tough time, given the situation," Renamon apologized.

"We're all stressed," Guilmon explained, "just don't explode so easily next time,"

"You three!" Angewomon ordered, "Stop standing around!"

"Sorry, Madame Angewomon," all three apologized.

"Just hurry up!" she barked orders. The three noticed a change in Madame Angewomon, she was more serious in tone and she had that take shit from nobody vibe coming from her. Guilmon was worried about this, he couldn't tell why but, the next time they meet up with Impmon he could tell there wouldn't be a happy ending.

"Hey, Guilmon?" Terriermon asked.

"Yeah?" Guilmon replied.

"Do you think we can take him?" the rabbit dog asked, "Impmon, I mean."

"I don't know Terriermon, but we'll try!" Guilmon admitted.

**Beelzemon**

"Here we are," Beelzemon analyzed, "Serene Valley," it took him a few hours to find out exactly where it was, but the demon lord was confident his opponent is here. He could feel it, the calling of battle. He could no longer resist it, so he drove straight first into the valley, stopping for nothing, well almost nothing. He saw them, all four of them, he could hardly believe his eyes. He was about to shout out to them, but the darkness regained a grip on him and he only stood there.

"Wait guys!" a digimon he recognized as Terriermon spoke, "Who is that?" he was pointing directly towards Beelzemon.

"I don't know Terriermon," a dinosaur he knew as Guilmon answered, "Hey you!" he called out, "What's your name?"

"Did you forget already?" Beelzemon taunted, "I'm crushed."

"I-Impmon?" Renamon stuttered.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Beelzemon sickly joked, "Except one thing."

"What?" Terriermon asked with worry.

"I tossed that loser Impmon to the trash!" Beelzemon proclaimed, "He no longer exists, I'm now known as Beelzemon! The lord of gluttony!"

"Well Beelzemon," a new voice spoke, "I guess you'll have to face us to the death then," from the direction of the voice Beelzemon noticed Angewomon step from behind a tree.

"M-Madame Angewomon!?" Beelzemon asked temporarily snapping out of the darknesses control, only to be forced down deeper, "No! I'll kill you too if I have to!"

"Impmon!" Guilmon yelled.

"It's too late Guilmon!" Angewomon warned, "He's too far gone! Terriermon! Renamon! Now!"

"Right!" they bothed answered with complete understanding, both digivolving to ultimate. In Renamon's place was a humanoid fox in a priestess outfit and a giant brush, known as Taomon. In Terriermon's place was a cybernetic poodle like rabbit with missile launchers for hands known as Rapidmon.

"It can't be, it can't be..." Guilmon kept repeating in obvious denial while his friends were fighting with Beelzemon. He knew they were losing but, what could he do? He couldn't fight his little brother and best friend. If he killed Impmon, he would never forgive himself, but when he saw that Impmon was mercilously beating on his friends he also felt he had to protect them. What was he to do?

As all three of Beelzemon's opponents fell to the ground, he walked up and taunted, "Look at you, beaten and gasping for air, but you can't die yet," Beelzemon assured, "When the Digital World is ashes, then you have my permission to die."

Guilmon saw this then a sudden burst of rage pumped through his chest. 'I'm the last one,' he thought to himself, 'It's up to me now!'

Beelzemon noticed Guilmon and then started taunting his old friend, "What's the matter?" he asked, "don't you want a fur coat, or some rabbit stew? Oh, I know! You want some angel food don't you?" to Guilmon this was a sick and twisted joke that only served to fuel his rage.

"I've had enough," he answered as calmly as possible.

"What's that Deno?" Beelzemonn kept taunting, "I can't hear you!"

"I said that's enough!" Guilmon was then surrounded by a glowing light, and instantly he knew what to do, "Guilmon warp digivolve to..." in his place was a large knight doning red and white armor, with a round sheild and a large lance, "Gallantmon!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Oh, this should be that prophecy, fitting," Beelzemon mused, "Double Impact!"

Gallantmon simply raised his sheild and blocked every shot, "You'll have to do better than that! Sheild of the Just!" the knight yelled launching a powerful energy blast from his sheild.

"Holy shit!" Beelzemon exclaimed, "Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon yelled trying to recover from the last attack.

"Not good enough!" Gallantmon roared charging with his lance. the two clashed and swapped places. The opponents were just staring at each other trying to eather guess the others move or gauge their power, then Gallantmon started the fight back again, "Royal Joust!" another blast of energy then shot out from the lance.

"He can shoot lasers from everywhere!" the demon yelled, "Double Impact!" this attack was also easily blocked by Gallantmon. The knight almost seemed to be toying with him. This irritated Beelzemon very much, he couldn't stand it. Just then Gallantmon broke his train of thought with a stab in the chest, "You got me... brother," he weakly laughed.

Gallantmon suddenly realised he just stabbed his best friend then played along with Beelzemon, "Yeah, I guess I did," he had a depressed chuckle in his voice, but stopped when Beelzemon started speaking again.

"Do me a favor," Gallantmon's brother asked.

"Anything," Gallantmon replied.

"Tell my tale to those who ask," Beelzemon pleaded with his dieing breathe, "Tell it fully and truley, the good deeds with the bad, tell my story as a warning, and not a joke," and with that his data slowly faded away. Gallantmon realised that his data did not reformat into a digi-egg. This depressed him deeply.

"Gallantmon, it's a good thing that Impmon didn't reformat," Angewomon told him.

"How?" he demanded an answer almost yelling with tears in his eyes.

"That means someone needs him for some reason," Angewomon reasoned, "You might get to see him again one day, with both of you remembering," this brought some peace of mind to the knight as he stared into the stary night sky wondering when he will see his friend again.

**Chapter End**

**Important Must Read**

**This is not the last chapter or the end of the story, don't worry**

**Omega: This my little I'm sorry present for slacking off on the story**

**Impmon: This might be your best chapte yet!**

**Omega: Yeah I know! Read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Limbo

**Disclaimer**

** Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story**

** Omega: Let's start the next to last chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Limbo**

"Ghoulmon, are you sure he's permanently deleted before he realised reality?" Moon=Milleniumon was asking about Impmon.

"Yes, I assure you, like most memories he is forver lost in darkness," Ghoulmon assured.

"Well, others come back with vengence," Moon=Milleniumon argued.

"I have a back up plan just in case he does resurface," Ghoulmon explained, "we just persuade his friends to follow our rule from now on, besides we need Madame Angewomon for our purposes any ways."

"Yes, this is indeed a solid plan if it does work," the deity chuckled, "Send in DL-02 to "persuade" them,"

"I shall send out the Lord of Wrath right away," Ghoulmon obliged dissapearing into the shadows.

**Limbo**

Data particles started raining from the sky. They then took the form of a child looking monster, this monster was Impmon himself, "Shouldn't I be deleted?" he wondered, he was over-joyed that he was alive, but his latest memories burdened him heavily with sadness.

"Welcome young sinner," a voice called to him.

"Who? Me?" Impmon asked in confusion.

"Yes, you are the Lord of Gluttony are you not?" the voice replied, "You also deleted several villages worth of digimon, did you not?"

"I-it wasn't my fault!" Impmon retorted, "That dirty Ghoulmon, and his boss are to blame!"

"If so, then why did you take his offer?" the voice argued.

"I was angry and confused," Impmon rationalized, "I wanted revenge for the monster that killed my mother."

"Even if you did get your revenge, it wouldn't have brought her back," the voice told him, "In fact, your corruption was what ultimately made her remember who she really was."

"But, I was alone and confused!" Impmon explained in tears.

"What about the others?" the voice asked, "You also had Yukimibotamon with you."

"How could they understand what it was like!" Impmon questioned breaking down.

"How could they understand?" the voice was getting irritated, "You lived in a family of orphans! Guilmon, just like you, saw his parents deleted before him! And if that wasn't bad enough, they were permanently deleted! I think they perfectly understand!" the voice calmed down a little more, "You just didn't let them help you."

"You're right..." Impmon confessed wide-eyed, "They knew exactly what it was like and I rejected their love and affection."

"This also resulted in nearly killing your family twice," the voice spoke, "They even went as far as training you to fight your mother's killer, and you rejected their help almost immediately."

"I've been so blind," Impmon realised with more tears in his eyes than ever, "How could I turn on them like that?"

"Even if you thought you were doing the right thing," the voice lectured, "you eventually were surcumbed by the darkness in your heart, you let it kill you on the inside."

"I let the darkness, Ghoulmon kill my soul, for revenge," Impmon answered, realising what he had done, "All this time I thought my family turned on me, when in reality I turned in them."

"It's a good thing you have finally realised this," the voice told him with a tone that seemed almost saddened about what it allowed Impmon to do to himself, "Do me a favor will you?" the voice asked.

"What?" Impmon asked.

"Remember the good times between you and your family," the voice requested.

"O-okay," Impmon stuttered, he remembered the time Terriermon spilt his cereal all over Guilmon, and the time Madame Angewomon took him to a amusuement park for digivolving to rookie, but his favorite memory was the time everyone he knew and love wer gathered around a warm campfire trading stories. He missed those times, he longed for them so much.

"I see," the voice stated, reading his thoughts, "those indeed are great memories, not many sinners that come here regret their descision."

"I guess I was pretty stupid," Impmon confessed with a depressed laugh.

"It's good you think that, but" the voice stated.

"What?" Impmon asked with a hint of hope.

"I can get you out of Limbo," the voice told him, greatly lifting Impmon's spirits, "the only problem is that the portal to the Digital World is closed, now this doesn't mean you can't get back."

"Then how do I get back?" Impmon asked.

"I can send you through the Human World," the voice told him.

"Hu-man?" Impmon tilted his head, "Don't you mean Humon?"

"No, I am quite certain of the pronounciation," the voice told him, "There always was a portal between the two worlds, but it's dangerous."

"Is there another option?" the young imp questioned.

"Not unless you want to spend eternity in Heaven or Hell," the voice suggested.

"I'm good," Impmon assured, "I guess that leaves me with door number three."

"I guess it does," the voice reasoned, "Now there's one thing you need to know."

"Yeah?" the imp asked.

"If you everr hope to survive in the human world, you'll need to choose a human tamer."

"Right, I'm ready," Impmon answered with determination, he was anxious to see his family again. When he closed his eyes, he thought he was back with them.

"Three, two, one, transfer initiate," the voice commanded as Impmon was teleported, "Good luck, my friend."

Impmon layed there in a feild on the outskirts of a city, he was unconscious, and dissoriented. He slowly opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw, "M-Madame Angewomon?"

**Chapter End**

**Impmon: I live on!**

**Omega: Yup, read and review**


	18. Chapter 18: A New World and Home

** Disclaimer**

** Agumon, Guilmon, and Impmon: OmegaInferno does not own anything in this story**

** Omega: Except the character I'm introducing**

**Chapter 18: A New World and Home**

"Madame Angewomon, is that you?" Impmon called out to the angel. Impmon was confused and worried for she only stared at him, "Don't you recognize me? It's me! Impmon!" but she only continued to stare at him. He was about to burst into tears, but then.

"Impmon, right?" She asked, this got his hopes up, but they came crashing down with what she said next, "Sorry, I haven't seen you before," This instantly broke the illusion he had, in Angewomon's place was a slightly shorter, white male creature. He had darkish gold hair and misty blue eyes. He wore blue jeans along with red and silver shirt.

"Are you a digimon?" Impmon asked.

The boy looked confused at this question, "A digi what's it now?" he asked.

Impmon then remembered what the voice told him back at Limbo, "You're a human right?"

The boy was even more confused by this question, "Of course, aren't you?" as soon as he asked this question, the boy realised how alien this creature looked, "Or are you that digi thing you were talking about?"

"Yes, I am," the imp replied, "I'm Impmon, what's your name?"

The boy was dumbfounded at what a digimon was, vut he answered the question anyways, "J.T.," he humbly answered, "Now, do you mind telling me what a digimon is?"

"Of course," Impmon then continued to explain everthing about digimon that he had known. He told J.T. of his life story and how he got there. He even told him about his family and what was a normal routine for a digimon.

"You've had one hell of a life," J.T. commented, "You are also alone, so why don't you stay at my house from now on?"

Impmon was shocked at this offer, but he was grateful, "Sure!" he eagerly accepted. They made there way through the city and wound up at a medium sized house with several cars in the drive way, "What are these?" Impmon asked.

"I'll explain later," J.T. told him with a sweat drop, "Come on, let's go in."

The two walked into the door and were instantly greeted by a woman in her early thirties, "Welcome home son!" she greeted him, then she turned her gaze to Impmon, "Uhm... honey, what's that?"

J.T. was in a sudden panic he didn't know what to do or say. He hadn't thought about what would happen if he just walked into the front door with Impmon, but his Imp pal kept his cool and stepped up to the batter's plate, "I'm Impmon! I'm a digimon,"

J.T.'s mom was surprised that Impmon was talking, but she didn't want to be rude and kept her cool, "Hello there Impmon, could you please explain what and who you are?" Impmon went through the same routine like he did before, but this time he had J.T. to back him up, "That's an interesting tale young man, and I'm sure that you thought you were doing the right thing at the time."

Impmon started getting teary eyed at this comment, "Thank you ma'am,"

"Please, call me Mom!" Mom assured.

The imp was even more joyed at such a warm welcome, "Thank you mom!"

"Now go take a shower. Once you are done it's time to eat," Mom commanded.

"Okay," Impmon replied. In the bathroom Impmon was troubled at how warm of a welcome he was getting, he then turned to J.T. and asked him a question, "Is it okay, that I'm here?"

J.T. didn't even look at him and asked, "Huh?"

"Nothing," Impmon replied in a low voice.

J.T. just smirked and told the young digimon, "We're glad you're here," this made Impmon feel a sensation in his body, once again he felt like he belonged.

Just then Mom called out, "Dinner's ready!" the two then jumped into action and sprang to the dinner table.

**Book One End**

**Omega: I would like to thank, Tamer Arisa, BigReader16, and MitzvahRose for all of your support during the making of the first part of this story! Without you guys this may not have been possible**

**Guilmon: Also, this is only the first book**

**Agumon: Meaning there will be a sequel**

**Impmon: Meaning more me!**

**Omega: Please read and review, and stay tuned for An Imp's Redemption**


End file.
